Abdul Razak Mohd Yusof
| birth_place = Telok Mas, Malacca | death_date = | death_place = | image=Razak Yusof.jpg | caption = Razak in January 2008 | placeofburial_label = | placeofburial = | placeofburial_coordinates = | nickname = | allegiance = | branch = Royal Malaysia Police | serviceyears = 1986–present | rank = Assistant Commissioner of Police | unit = 69 Commando | commands = | battles = | awards = | spouse = Nazirah Bidin | relations = | children = five | laterwork = }} ACP Abdul Razak Mohd Yusoff is a police senior officer, martial artist and one of the national heroes from the Royal Malaysia Police 69 Commando of the Pasukan Gerakan Khas ( ). He is a recipient of the Seri Pahlawan Gagah Perkasa (S.P.) award, the highest federal award of Malaysia. Early life Born on 10 February 1963 in Batu 6, Telok Mas, Malacca and growing up in Langgar, Alor Setar, Kedah, Razak is the son of former Police Sergeant 26969 Haji Mohd Yusoff Bin Haji Salleh and a housewife, Hajjah Bashah Binti Din. He was very interested in religious knowledge and the Silat Melayu. At the age of 9 years, he learned Silat Melayu and managed to memorise a number of verses of the Quran and Hadith. His dedication in studying religious books and learning about Islamic studies at religious school around the Kedah and also his attitude for staying neutral for any political party has made him respected and revered in places he grew up (at Langgar Limbong). According to Abdul Razak, he was inspired by his Tassawuf teacher known as "Abah Anom", Principal of the Suryalaya Religious School, at Tasek Malaya, Indonesia. He then completed his studies up to the STPM level at the Sultan Abdul Hamid College with Five Principles achievement and later continued his study at the National Defence University of Malaysia in Advanced Diploma – Strategic Defence and expected to be complete in June 2010. Police career He joined the police force on 14 September 1986 as Probation Inspector at the PULAPOL and underwent Kursus Asas Pasukan Polis Hutan ( ) in Ulu Kinta, Perak. After completion of training, he was assigned to the 69 Commando Unit, Police Field Force ( ). Based on the desire for more challenging task, Abdul Razak voluntarily following the 69 Commando Initial Selection and subsequently the Basic 69 Commando Unit Course, Police Field Force; now known as 69 Commando of Pasukan Gerakan Khas after the separation of the 69 Commando Unit from the Police Field Force (now General Operations Force) in 1997. He passed successfully and was recognised as a member of the Commandos on 18 July 1987. To complement his skills, he attended a series of training courses, including: – # Rappeling course and abseiling, # Basic Airborne Course and Free Airborne, # Platoon Commander Course, organised by General Operations Force Training Centre (GOFTC), Ulu Kinta, # Pathfinder, organised by PULPAK, Malaysian Armed Forces at Sungai Udang, Malacca, # Escort Security/Bodyguard, # Counter-terrorist Team, # Tactical Diving Courses, # Disaster Management at the Police College Kuala Kubu Baru, # Mines Defusing Course, organised by GOFTC, # Special Operations Techniques, organised by US Army SOCPAC, # Staff Paper Writing Workshop, organised by the Senior Police College, # Negotiation Skills Workshop, hosted by Senior Police College, # Hostage Negotiation Skills, organised by the Anti-terrorist Assistance Program at the Louisiana State Police Academy, United States, # Critical Incident Management Course, organised by the Anti-terrorist Assistance Program at the Louisiana State Police Academy, USA, # Hostage Crisis Negotiation Skills and organised by the RMP with the New Scotland Yard Metropolitan Police Service in Kuala Lumpur, # Counter Maritime Interdiction Course, organised by the Naval Special Warfare – 1st Unit, United States Navy SEALS, # Company Commander; the highest course, organised by the GOFTC, and # Incident Response Training for Crisis Management, organised by the Senior Police Officers College, Cheras. Appointments held Over 20 years task in 69 Commando, he was tasked to the Squadrons and the various branches, including: # Commanding Officer, 5th Troop, Bravo Squadron from 21 September 1987 # Commanding Officer, 14th Troop, Delta Squadron from 18 September 1988 # Commanding Officer, 1st Troop, Alpha Squadron from 11 April 1994 # Commanding Officer, 11th Troops, also the 2nd IC of Charlie Squadron from 20 October 1997 # Commanding Officer, Training Branch from 1 August 2000 # Commander, Bravo Squadron from 16 March 2006 # Deputy Commander of 69 Commando, Pasukan Gerakan Khas from 2011 Operations involved During the duties in the 69 Commando, he was involved with various operations in the jungle, in the city, on the borders and territorial waters, including: # Ops Bersih IV – Search and defusing not less than 73 mines in the border of Malaysia – Thailand. # Ops Ulang Zabri – Search and find remnants of the Communist bandits in the middle of the jungle between the Perak and Kelantan. # Ops Tayang – Patrol task at Sabah waters and the Philippines to combating pirates after the pirates captured the town of Semporna. # Ops Topeng – Leading his team defeated three armed robbers who robbed a jewellery store in Ipoh and successfully recovered the jewellery at about RM 1 million valued. # Ops Kerbau – Managed himself has to capture the armed robber a life who must wanted by the Special Branch at Padang Besar, Perlis. # Ops Bubut – Hunting, fighting pirates and gather intelligence after the Abu Sayyaf kidnapped 23 tourists and the peoples of this country at Sipadan Island. # Operation 304 – He managed to infiltrate enemy strongholds and negotiate with the leader of Al-Ma'unah for over two hours to the enemy ready to surrender without bloodshed. # Beside the duties against criminals, he also often involved in the close protections the Prime Minister and other national dignitaries who came during the sitting of the G-15, APEC, SUKOM, NAM, and others. # He is also involved in search and rescue operations, among them: finding the body, arms, a proofs at an underwater, finding the plane crash in the deep jungle, such as 'Ops. Piper' on April 2004; in which he led the team managed to find the missing pilot found in Genting Bidai, Pahang, # Besides the formal operations, during training dive in Pangkor Island, he was requested to help Pangkor Police Chief to capture an individual who often terrorise and intimidate the population with long knives. Unarmed, he managed to arrest the man who was feared by concerned without any injury at all. Operation 304 One of the operations to raise his name and RMP image is the suppression involvement of Al-Ma'unah militant terrorist led by Mohammed Amin Bin Razali without bloodshed. He who led 20 members of 69 Commando unit that were initially ordered to firing tear gas into the Al-Ma'unah bunker in the forest at Sauk, Perak managed to infiltrate the enemy camp and held talks with Mohammed Amin and ordered him and his team surrendered to the government. After more than two hours talking and persuasive (to use its knowledge of the religion and theology is in them), finally Razak called the Al-Ma'unah to surrender without bloodshed. Honours for valor To bravery in the Operation 304, Razak was awarded the Seri Pahlawan Gagah Perkasa by His Majesty the late Sultan Salahuddin Abdul Aziz Shah in 2001. Among the other medals received for his service and devotion were: # Seri Pahlawan Gagah Perkasa (S.P.; ), which is the highest award and the most senior in the priority list of Federal Awards, # The Sultan of Kedah awarded him with the Star of Order of Loyalty to Sultan Abdul Halim Mu'adzam Shah ( ; B.M.S.), # The Sultan of Selangor has awarded Conspicuous Gallantry Medal ( ; P.K.T.), # He was awarded the Commendable Service Star ( , B.K.T.) by the Governor of Malacca, # Promotion by field by the Chief of Police on 3 August 2000, # Not less than 30 Letter of Appreciation from the State dignitaries, national and carnivals and sports promoters. Family Razak is the fifth of the eight siblings and the Bayu family. His brothers is Latif and Rahim, an A Class Bumiputera contractors who are experienced and successful in the Sabah and Selangor. His third sister in the family that Sabariah is a government official in Bangi Selangor. Roslah is a post-graduate teachers in Kemaman, Terengganu. His younger sister is Rozita (also a Masters graduate teachers in Puncak Alam, Selangor) and Rohayati a homemaker. While his youngest brother, Hisham (Regional Program Manager, at one multinational company) settled in Kulim, Kedah. He has ended his bachelor days by registering the name as the first bride who jumped from the aircraft using a parachute to the wedding ceremony and presented the flowers to be brought down to his wife Nazirah Binti Bidin, a teacher at the 19 November 1994 and has five children's: # Kautsar Binti Abdul Razak; # Muhammad Faqih Bin Abdul Razak; # Tasnim Binti Abdul Razak; # Salsabila Binti Abdul Razak; # Afnaane Binti Abdul Razak; Management, Sports and branching into other fields In the area of administration, he restructured the Training Branch of the store, handle not less than eight courses parachute either, rappelling / abseiling, boat handling and diving in every years. Sending an officers and members to the course at Thailand Police Airborne School in Hua Hin, manage parachuting purchases paperwork, diving and boat handling. He's also contributed his creativity to create Gayung Perang as the identity of the 69 Commando unit. In the field of sports, he was involved: – # Represent North Brigade in the sport of rugby in 1990 and 1996. # Represent North Brigade in sports art Silat Police, manager and coach from 1993 to 1999. Police emerged champions in 1999. # Representing the 69 Commando in Tae Kwan Do Championships (ITF) Silver open. Overall champion three times in a row in 1991 and 1993. # Appointed as the Rugby 69 Commando from 1993 until now. # Appointed as Vice-President of the Karate Association of Perak in 1994 and 1996. # This is a referee who is recognised by the Federal Aeronautics Airborne Internationale in sports. # It is a coach, referee and judges who are recognised by the Federal Silat National (PESAKA). # As the Officer in Charge of the Training Branch, he has successfully guided the police team into national champions in the sport of parachuting, whether in the event Accuracy, Formation Skydiving and Canopy Formation. # Many involved in the demonstration as participants and technical officials of martial arts and parachute across the country and overseas to Bali, Jakarta, Saudi Arabia, China and the United Arab Emmirates. # One of the country jumpers parachuting expedition in the South Pole. # Represents squadrons/branches in football and sepak takraw. Social Responsibility In the social field, he has been involved in: # Chairman of the Islamic Religious Affairs 69 Commando from 1993 to 1999. # Identity Advisory Dr. Burharuddin School, Taiping Perak in 1992 and 1993. # Death Benefit Plan Representative Northern Brigade in 1994. # Wajadiri Advisory Teachers College Ipoh from 1992 to 1999. # Advisory Jatidari / Wajadiri REAL Public Housing Plan, Ulu Kinta in 2000/2001. # Chairman of the Family Fitness Child Care Centre Ash-Syakirin Islam in 2002/2005. References External links * Pengalaman Rundingan Tanpa Pertumpahan Darah Berharga Bagi Abdul Razak * Abdul Razak Praised for bravery * Kisah Benar Peristiwa Al-Maunah * Al-Maunah – The Naked Truth * Who is the real hero in the surrender of the 27 Al-Ma’unah arms raiders at Bukit Jenalik – Zaini, Abdul Hadi or Abd Razak? * Policeman Relates Encounter * Abah Anom (Guru Abd Razak) * Three Nations Fight The Modern Courge Pirate Redux Category:1963 births Category:Living people Category:Malaysian police officers Category:People in counter-terrorism Category:People from Malacca Category:Malaysian Muslims Category:Malaysian people of Malay descent Category:Recipients of the Seri Pahlawan Gagah Perkasa